synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: Farewell Nalikinus
'Morning' It had been four days since the arrival of the Six New Legendary beings as they began their journey to find the keys to the gates of the three remaning guardian of the realms. As the sun rose the six were now getting ready for the journey to the Sync Gate that was on the other side of the forest. "Well this was a great experiance and i can't wait to come back." Leina said laughing as she held her backpack on her back. "I guess in it's own way but i'd rather move on than stick to one place for too long." Domi said stuffing his bag with food for the trip. "Come on guys, this is just stop one we still have alot of the places to be." Maxina said smiling. "Atleast we each have something to remember this place." Triya said showing off her wing jewels. "I think that's everything we need Tommy." Egor said putting his bag on. "Alright then, thank you for everything cheif Tinuisu." Tommy said smiling as he extended his hand for a shake but got a big hug instead. As the tribe was there to send off the group, they cheered loudly knowing that the fate of all realms would be in the hands of their new lords. Tommy and the group waved good bye as they disappeared into the jungle, Tommy, Maxina, Domi, and Egor were jumping from tree to tree while Maxina and Leina flew to keep up with them. "How far is it to the nearest Sync Gate?" Tommy asked jumping through the trees on all fours like a lion which was unusual to him. "By my count we should be able to reach their in about a few hours if we don't run into trouble." Egor said checking his watch. As the group continued making their way towards the gate, it seemed as if nature knew as well that they were in the presence of the Legendary Beings themselves. All animals came forward and viewed as the six passed through them. "What's with these creatures?" Leina asked. "They sense that their creator's are here meaning the spirits." Domi replied smiling. "In a way they sensed that there's something big going down and it's up to us to protect everything in the realms." Triya said with confidence. "We will, I believe in myself but more importantly i believe in us." Maxina said as they each nodded leading to Tommy who grinned and went at high speeds as the Original Six appreared in spirits combined with them. 'Suion Village ' As they walked towards the gate the village chief was out as most of the villagers were outside awaiting their arrival when suddenly they armed themselves. "Wait no, we're not your enemy I am Tommy the newest Leader of the Legendary Beings here to...." Suddenly Tommy dodged a fast arrow that was aimed for his head. "I know why your here Tommy, Master Weivlar warned us that you would be attempting to follow him which is why we're going to eliminate you." The chief said smiling as they all stood at the ready. "They... are brainwashed by Weivlar?!" Egor said shockingly as they were all shocked. They all roared as they headed straight for the six. "Knock them out, don't hurt them." Tommy ordered as the six entered their Armor-Form and started knocking out most of the villagers. They were now inside the village as most of the warriors started using Jakin abilites which made it much harder for six to manuver through it. Suddenly as if expected Tommy roared sending a powerful shock that impacted many of the villages but none were injuried. They made a break for it as more followers of Weivlar came attempting to take their lives, Maxina flew up as she summoned her energy wings. Then by adding her electricity she shot down a powerful knock out hit that made all villagers pass out. As the six landed on the pad of the Sync Gate, they looked at them with sadness. "I can't believe there are those who worship evil's power." Tommy said. "Accept this, for in this world everything has balance to it including the powers of good and evil giving everyone the chance to embrace either one." ''Griger said as they sighed and put their hands together. The Sync Gate opened and they once again went into a light orb form and entered through it. 'Canius' Malla was struggling through the thick mud with his bruises patched up thanks to a farmer that found him inside his barn and offered to heal him. He stopped and found a cave as he saw a small puddle of water and saw his true reflection in it. All he could do was stare thinking about everything he had now lost thanks to Weivlar and Tommy, he howled as most of his brothers and sisters didn't respond. Malla was empty as he had no one left to aid him in his quest to become the absolute strongest in all realms, his stomach growled as a small goat went passing by. He took this chance and went in for the kill but was slammed away by a girl who had her eyes on it, he growled hard but knew he wasn't in any shape to fight. So he ignored his instincts and went back to his cave to rest for a while and save his strength. After about an hour's rest he heard someone and took his stand as it was the same girl who took his kill, she slowly approched him then dropped the goat. "Sorry, this belongs to you." She said backing away. "I don't need your sympathy, now take it and leave." Malla said growiling. She looked at him and regrabbed the goat and left, as he was now alone Malla decided that he rested enough and continued walking through the rain of Canius. As he made his way to a nearby village, he passed out and someone in a Master-Gi appeared right near him and took him back to his dojo. Malla groaned as he saw the person carrying him. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_24_Aquinus_Realm